


Snow Angels

by lasairfhiona



Series: adventdrabble2014 [9]
Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2744525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot Can't resist Parker's request</p><p>Thanks to sharpiesgal for the prompt :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Angels

“Come on Eliot, you know you want to,” Parker pleaded with him.

“No Parker, I don’t,” he refused to fall prey to her latest scheme.

“Please,” she said with a pout. 

Which is how he found himself on Mt Hood in a snow park covered with freshly fallen snow, staring up at trees, their branches heavy with snow, making snow angels with Parker. He could resist just about anything she threw at him, but he couldn’t resist her when she pouted. 

When the chill finally started to get to her, he pulled her to her feet and straight into her arms. “You are a menace,” he teased.

“But you still love me,” she told him knowingly.

“Why, I don’t know, but I do,” he admitted, leaning in and dropping a light kiss on her cold nose before touching his lips to hers. She was something else, but she was his.


End file.
